piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2005 Olympus 300
The 2005 Olympus 300 is a race known for VH1 vomiting at the oil leaks from 1956 Chevrolet Bel Air. He had to get replaced by Moon (from The Ollie and Moon Show, backup for VH1) for one race. It's won by the 1972 Mustang Mach 1. Transcript Post-Race Racer Talks MTV: Starting with the 72 Mach, tell us more about you. 1972 Mach 1: Frame-off restored. I am equipped with power steering, power front disc brakes, front and back spoilers, factory air conditioning that blows ice cold, factory AM radio, a Mach I sports interior package with a console shifter, bucket seats like most Mustangs have, 5 spoke Mustang wheels with newer tires and tinted glass throughout the car. I'm powered by a Ford 351 Cleveland with a two barrel carb with 3-speed automatic transmission and a competition suspension. I'm Grabber Blue with Silver stripes, back interior, and various documentation including original window sticker. I'm ready go racing, Music Television! MTV: Ready. Next up is the 59 Impala. 1959 Impala: Over 40,000 dollars spent on a frame-off, professional restoration. Special options include 348/315 H.P., solid lift cam, all numbers match including exhaust manifold, date codes and casting numbers, power steering, and a 2-speed automatic transmission. I run and drives as good as it looks. NO (Dolphin Censored) SURPRISES!! MTV: And he just cursed. Nevermind. Anyway, thanks for your information, bro! Next up is 23 T-Bucket. 1923 T-Bucket: I've undergone a frame-off, nut-n-bolt, custom built from frame up. Frame has 8 inch kick up in front 16 inch and rear body has been widened 6 inches and stretched 6 inches, 2 doors open 6 inch propped front axle with coil over suspension with Billet Wilwood brakes front and rear. Rear end is 9 inch Ford posi with coil overs with custom rear cover motor is a 488 cubic inch Chevrolet motor with blower and transmission is a turbo 350 with shift kit. I've never been driven after the restoration. Now it's my first race in after a bunch of races. I also have 17 inch torque thrust. Rims have been building from 2002 to this year. VH1: The 55 Bird will talk to us now, so let's listen to his information. 1955 T-Bird: I have a 292 cubic inch displacement with a 2-speed automatic transmission, power steering, power seats and power windows. Beautifully restored to great piggy driver quality. VH1: I wish my car was a 55 Bird! MTV: Calm down, dude. Next up in the line is the 67 Yenko. 1967 Camaro: I'm black, and everyone knows the gentleman who painted me was a PRO! I also have a high performance 500 horse 427, 3-speed automatic transmission, bucket seats and power steering. I had a complete frame-off restoration a year ago. I'm currently in excellent condition inside me and even out! VH1: Only about these Camaros, bucket seats are important. Even if it's 3-speed, 4-speed, 5-speed or 6-speed, buckets are important to these! Next in the line is the first Charger, the 66. 1966 Charger: I live in Charlotte, North Carolina. The 383 has between 11 and 1 pistons and develops 375 HP. My driver Arry Walker built the 355 posi rear end and added front and rear Hemi sway bars. Rear Hemi heavy duty leaf springs were also added. VH1: Thanks, gentleman! Okay, next up in the line is one of the officials, the 60 Crown Imperial. 1960 Chrysler Crown Imperial: I have a newer correct red leather interior and I am very unique and rare. I'm 1 of 618 built. I include push button transmission, rectangular steering wheel, Billet tail lights and fins. Drives like a modern car. Full power including top, windows, seats, cruise control, power antennna and more. VH1: Do you have power steering? 1960 Imperial: Yes. I'm also mostly original. Excellent mechanical condition, new master cylinder, radiator, seat belts in the front, ect. My driver has just unbuckled up from those belts! VH1: Sure, man. Next up in the line is the 68 Camaro. 1968 Camaro SS: One 2-door coupe Camaro should always be a Camaro! Anyway, Chevrolet built me new and the Barrett-Jackson company rebuilt it from the top to bottom. My original 396 engine also was rebuilt to run like when it was new. I'm like a time capsule coupe! Now chrome dress-up kit was installed on my engine, and a four barrel carburetor, as well. Other options updated during my restoration process include all new belts in the front and back, buckle your kids up in those. I also got new hoses and battery. Other new options were new interior, new factory wheel and new tires. My motor got removed, headers "Y" coated, rewired, and detailed at restoration. Please look in the trunk. It is like a brand new trunk coming from a 2005 Camaro! (VH1 opens the trunk) VH1: Looks more like you had a frame-off, nut-n-bolt restoration, dude! 1968 Camaro: You're RIGHT! 1970 Roadrunner: My turn! VH1: Your turn, you're correct 70 RR. Also RR means short for Roadrunner. 1970 RR: Now Mopars of every description are gaining in value as collectors catch on to the fact that these cars are truly the pinnacle of the muscle car era, especially the trunk floor, which everyone knows pull that mat and check that out! Assertive styling, good handling, and powerful V8s are all part of the recipe for success. I'm finished in Blue Fire Metallic over white interior. My numbers matching 383 V8 is paired with the super rare D21 four-speed transmission complete with pistol-grip shifter. Other options include positracton rear end, high-backed bucket seats, and center console. This car has been expertly detailed and is very well-sorted. It represents an excellent opportunity to own a truly collectible muscle car that will also deliver a great driving experience. MTV: Next up is the 70 Chevelle. 1970 Chevelle: I've undergone a frame-off, nut-n-bolt restoration, documented with pictures. Terrific running 396, which is a 350 horsepower non matching engine, with 3-speed automatic transmission. A highly detailed vehicle featuring factory air conditioning, cowl-induction hood with hood pins and all working gauges, including tachometer. Correct paint and original interior. Original steering wheel, dash, bucket seats, seat belts, ect. Also includes factory books and manuals. Less than 600 miles since restoration. VH1: Okay, next up is the 55 Nomad, the flag waver. 1955 Nomad: I have a frame off, nut-n-bolt, custom restoration with many modifications. I was a World of Wheels winner in 1999 and I've won numerous top 25 awards in local shows. I'm quite an eye turner and ready to drive or wave that checkered flag. 1957 T-Bird: ME NEXT! ME NEXT! VH1: Ok. 1957 T-Bird: I've been the beneficiary of a full, body-off restoration to a very high standard. The body was completely stripped to bare metal and fresh Colonial White paint applied. The chrome trim was all replated or replaced and the interior was redone in striking red. Under my big, big hood is the correct 312 V8 that is nicely detailed and mated with a 2-speed automatic transmission. Optional folding black soft top, heater, and power windows make me even more appealing along with spectacular Kelsey Hayes chrome wire wheels. I'm well sorted and I drove extremely well in that race. I finished 15th. I also come with an extensive file of receipts, documentation, and pictures of the restoration as well as the original factory invoice. Do not miss out on this great-looking, collectible bird! to be continued Results # 1972 Ford Mustang Mach 1 - 200 laps # 1959 Chevrolet Impala - 200 laps # 1923 Ford T-Bucket - 200 laps # 1955 Ford Thunderbird - 200 laps # 1967 Chevrolet Camaro - 200 laps # 1966 Dodge Charger - 200 laps # 1962 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 - 200 laps # 1968 Chevrolet Camaro SS 396 - 200 laps # 1964 Chevrolet Corvette - 200 laps # 1966 Ford Mustang GT- 200 laps # 1964 Chevrolet Malibu - 200 laps # 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner - 200 laps # 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle - 200 laps # 1956 Mercury Montclair - 200 laps # 1957 Ford Thunderbird - 200 laps